


Star Spangled Man

by copperbadge, sanura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Copperbadge - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alan Menken, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanura/pseuds/sanura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one night Steve's out at a bar where a woman is doing an unplugged set, just her and a guitar, which should be kind of hokey but she's really good. For her last song she says, "My grandfather had this song on a record, and he used to play it for me as a kid," and then she opens with something that sounds awfully familiar.</p><p>Copperbadge's singer-songwriter OC Meg Bodoun played in a bar, and I was so struck by the scene that I rearranged the lyrics and the tune to Alan Menken's masterpiece of WWII USO nostalgia according to his specifications. I had to do it. I don't even play guitar, but I have a capo and a mic. My second-ever venture into fandom creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Partial Dictionary Of The 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551094) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?

Who vows to fight, swift and true, for what's right, night and day?

Who will do all this and more for America,

Carry the dream shore to shore for America,

From Hoboken to Spokane?

 

We can't ignore there's a threat and a war from within.

Who'll shake us loose, no excuse, and show us how to win?

Who will indeed heed the call for America?

Who'll rise or fall, give their all for America?

Who'll help us prove that we can?

 

Stalwart and steady and true

Gentle and ready to help mend

The red, white and blue

 

Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?

Who vows to fight, swift and true, for what's right, night and day?

Who will do all this and more for America,

Carry the dream shore to shore for America?

Who'll finish what we began?

 

Recording on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/megbodoun/star-spangled-man)

or download from [Copperbadge's gdrive](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B0fuJWtvEogPRzhIS2swa0RGSlU/edit?usp=sharing)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Partial Dictionary of the 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857529) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
